Kopins
Kopins are small creatures introduced in the Luminous Arc series. Luminous Arc 1 Life of Kopin Luminous Arc 2 In Luminous Arc 2 Kopins appear at the Hot Spring. Luminous Arc 3 In Luminous Arc 3 there's a character named Kopin, which was originally Holy Witch Siville servant, but he gets lost and accidentally arrives at the Urgard Academy. He lives in a storage room and gets taken care of by Ashley, who is weirdly infatuated with him. Appearance A kopins appearance differs by the type of kopin. A fire kopin is red in color, has a small flame on it's head, and twirls flaming batons to float. A wind kopin is dark blue in color, has propellors on the top of it's head, and carries a small spear in one hand. A water kopin is light blue in color and has small mushrooms growing from the top of it's head. A light kopin is yellow in color and has a small glowing bulb-like thing on top of it's head. A nature kopin is green in color and has one darker green leaf on the top of it's head. A dark kopin is a navy/dark purplish color and has a moon on the top of it's head that is the same color. Fire Kopin Luminous Arc Fire Kopins make an appearance in first game in name of "Hikopin"(ニコピン). They're recuring enemy that are often fought with Vanessa under her command. They tend to pull off minor fire magic that isn't very powerful. A Kopin from Life of A Kopin is a Fire Kopin despite its appearance. Water Kopin They first appeared in the ship where you fight Mel, they have attacks which can deal minor water damage but they can heal whick is a pesky thing, they also can use Kopin Flood which is weaker then Aqua Squall but not as Aqua Hammer. Air Kopin They appeared in Luminous arc where you play tag with Vivi, they attack with their heads instead of their spears which is pretty weird why they have spears. Nature Kopin Light Kopin Luminous Arc 2 Light Kopin (ヒコピン) first appearance is in Luminous Arc 2 during various spa battles. It has high magic and very high resistance along with great evasion make damaging them quite bothersome. They has access to Kopin Poke and Kopin Star, a Kopin variation of Bright Arrow which deal moderate light damage. Skills that has 100% accuracy are great against them as well as Fatima's Soul Bind. Luminous Arc 3 In Luminous Arc 3 they traded Kopin Star for more powerful Kopin Bullet, a Kopin variation of Shine Bullet which deal high light damage. They now have lowest HP of all Kopins so defeat them should be less problem. Ashley's Glorious Cross and Dino's Mind Projection is good way to defeat them. Dark Kopin Dark based element kopin. Have a high MAG, but it main treath are it long range with it magic attack. It can reaches enemy on the other side of area, so take care with dark kopins. obviously light element makes more damage on it. Make sure make the light characters (Dia, Anogia, others) stronger to beat them. In Luminous Arc 3, have a Dark Kopin in Lv99 in Fatima's fight (Hot Spring Last Battle), i don't have to say it much powerful even having some character in Lv99. make sure to use "element reducer" (Deluxe Charm by example) when enter on a Hot Spring Battle against Kopins. Silver Kopin An especial type of Kopin, it have a great DEF and RES, and any element have less effect on it. Diferent by others, that is much powerful mainly if appears golden (LA3) holding a special item. Make your chars stronger before face some silver kopin. Golden Kopin Category:Element Category:Luminous Arc Series